More Than Just Friends
by Di-Lua Black Snape
Summary: Eles nunca seriam apenas amigos, e Naruto convenceria Sasuke disso.


More Than Just Friends

Parecia uma manhã normal. O relógio acabara de marcar 8 horas e a turma C do segundo ano do ensino médio dirigia-se para o laboratório de química.

Passados 15 minutos, dois alunos entraram ofegantes na sala citada anteriormente.

- Ih, Sasuke! Tem ninguém... – Falou o menino mais alto, possuidor de cabelos loiros.

- Não, imagina Naruto... Não tá vendo aquele espírito sentado ali não? – Retrucou o outro em um tom irônico. Ele possuía os cabelos castanhos e a estatura média.

Naruto fuzila Sasuke com os olhos e dirige-se ao seu acento. Sua mochila logo é arremessada de encontro à cadeira. Sasuke repete a ação.

- Sabe o palavrão "Foda-se"? – Pergunta Sasuke – Então... É o meu preferido.

- Hum... Lembra-se de quando nós éramos pirralhos? – Questiona Naruto, mudando de assunto.

- É... Eu adorava chocolate. – Diz Sasuke.

- Não, seu idiota! Quando a gente começou nossa amizade! – Disse Naruto.

- Pode crer... Você era estranho! – Falou Sasuke.

- Pois é... – Naruto fala – Queria que fosse mais que amizade. – Ele sussurra a última frase.

- O quê? – Pergunta o outro, avoado.

- Tipo, ah... Você sabe. Somos amigos há tanto tempo. – Fala Naruto.

- O quê você quer dizer com isso? – Sasuke questiona.

Impaciente pela espera, o loiro sela seus lábios contra os do moreno. Assustado, o mais baixo recua.

- Cara! Que merda é essa? – Sasuke pergunta, gritando.

- Convenhamos, pense de novo e reveja seus conceitos. Você verá que seriamos muito mais felizes juntos. – Naruto retruca.

Silêncio. O moreno tentou evitar manter seus olhos fixos no loiro à sua frente. Porém, era difícil.

Naruto puxou Sasuke pelo passador da calça, encaixando seus quadris perfeitamente, e mantendo Sasuke sentado em cima dele.

Lentamente, o mais alto foi desabotoando a camisa de seu pseudo-amante, que agora mantinha o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

Antes que o loiro pudesse sequer terminar de soltar o último botão da blusa do moreno, o outro garoto prendeu o fino tecido branco da parte de cima do uniforme do mais alto entre seus dentes e puxou para baixo, deixando a pele clara exposta.

O mais alto deu um sorrisinho de lado e continuou com sua tarefa, enquanto o moreno passava seus lábios e língua pela pele de seu pescoço.

Naruto trouxe os lábios do outro ao encontro dos seus, os dois entrelaçaram as línguas explorando cada milímetro de suas bocas. Sasuke sugou a língua de seu companheiro com destreza, fazendo o loiro gemer. Cada contato corporal fazia com que uma onda de prazer percorresse o corpo dos dois. O moreno adentrou mais a língua na boca do loiro, fazendo-o implorar pela continuação do ato.

O ar faltou, obrigando-os a separar os lábios, Sasuke mordeu os lábios do outro, fazendo o próprio buscar por seus lábios. Naruto nunca tinha sentido tal gosto na vida, era doce e ao mesmo tempo azedo, fazendo sua língua formigar.

Eles se livraram das camisas e Naruto prendeu o moreno contra a parede, beijou seu pescoço e foi descendo até seus mamilos. Beijou-os e sugou-os, fazendo-os enrijecer, o que acarretou em gemidos do outro. Para Sasuke, o loiro seria apenas outro amigo, porém, comprovando o que o mesmo tinha dito antes, ele eram bem mais que amigos.

Naruto deu mais umas mordidas no moreno antes de arrancar-lhe a calça. O moreno sentiu seu amante apertar-lhe a nádega e contornar seu orifício com o dedo, deu-lhe uma mordida no glúteo. O loiro abriu o zíper da calça, o som do zíper fez o falo de Sasuke ficar rígido. O outro percebeu, e com um pequeno riso segurou o falo rígido e acariciou-o e mordeu, o moreno se arqueou e gemeu alto.

- Na... Naruto. Seu puto. –disse Sasuke com uma voz rouca que o deixava sexy.

O loiro se distanciou de seu amante, deixando-o pensar que havia acabado. Sem hesitar Naruto penetra o garoto de uma vez, o moreno soltou um grito e suas pernas perderam a força; ele se contraia de dor e não aguentava mais sustentar-se. Naruto sente seu falo latejar de excitação por estar em um lugar tão apertado, quente e úmido.

O loiro dá leves beijos nas costas e no pescoço do moreno, intercalados com leves murmúrios de consolação. Logo, ele começa os movimentos de vai e vem devagar, aos poucos a dor foi dando lugar e sensações de prazer incríveis no moreno, que gemia alto e arfava pesadamente. Eles estavam conectados agora, cada um podia entender o interior do outro, saber o que agradava a cada um. Naruto aumentou a velocidade, seu corpo estava arrepiado. Sasuke nunca tinha sentido tal fervor, ele já não se aguentava em pé, quem estava o sustentando era o mesmo que o penetrava. O loiro beijou o moreno com ternura, sugando-lhe a língua e apertando seu mamilo. O suor escorria pelos poros dos dois, se misturando, tal como o som dos gemidos e investidas.

Sem conseguir se conter, Sasuke suja sua barriga e a do loiro com seu esperma. O loiro espalha o líquido pelo corpo do menino, e logo depois solta todo seu próprio dentro do moreno, logo após ter atingido a próstata. O moreno arqueou-se para frente, respirando rapidamente. Naruto havia tirando toda a sua força.

O loiro passou a mão pelo peito desnudo e sujo de esperma do moreno.

- Como se sente? –perguntou Naruto.

- Não ando por uma semana, parecia que você sugaria toda a minha essência. – disse Sasuke, ainda arfando.

- Perfeito. – disse o loiro dando um sorriso e puxando os lábios de Sasuke para junto dos seus.

Contornou os lábios inferiores do garoto com a língua, mordeu-os, entrelaçou as línguas. O moreno sugou o lábio inferior do loiro pela ultima vez, deixando uma marca arroxeada. Naruto se separou de Sasuke e com um simples movimento jogou as roupas para ele.

Os dois se vestiram rápido, antes que os outros alunos chegassem. Sentaram em suas respectivas cadeira (que não eram muito distantes).

- Nossa! Vocês se atrasaram hoje. – disse a professora quando entrou. –Pelo menos vocês são comportados e não fazem bagunça.

A profissional de educação botou suas coisas na mesa e olhou para Naruto.

- Naruto! – exclamou a mulher. – Seu lábio está roxo, o que aconteceu?

Os dois se entre olharam, deram as mão e riram discretamente ignorando a professora.

**N/A: Yooo, minna! **

**Espero que tenham gostado da fi... *interrompida por um banho de tomates, ovos farinha e pancadas***

**Hehe. * se recompondo* Bom... Espero que a história esteja do agrado de vocês de qualquer modo.**

**Desculpem-me pelo Hentai (Lemon) quem esperava mais, mas é a minha primeira fic desse gênero.**

**Eu escrevi a fic em conjunto com a Rica-nee-chan, minha miguxa. * aperta***

**Beijos,**

**DBS.**


End file.
